Maple Insomnia
by Thunder28X
Summary: Aaron "Slash" Banished always thought he was just an average warrior, training on monsters and hanging out with his friends. I mean sure, he's the only child to be born with silver hair but that doesn't make him godly or anything...does it? I suk at sums.


--{}--{}--{}--{}--{}--{}--{}--{}--{}--{}--{}--{}

][\/][aple ][nsomnia--Prologue

--{}--{}--{}--{}--{}--{}--{}--{}--{}--{}--{}--{}

The air was thick with dust and the stench of animal hides as Slash wandered the baron landscape of Perion. "Dammit!" he said in displeasure. "How the hell did I wind up in Perion? I could of sworn I went the right way." He sat down by a dead oak to check his map. He was supposed to meet up with his friends in Henesys. They had given him a call and it seemed like they were in trouble.

"I don't get it. I followed the map exactly." He flipped the map over to see if it was dated, then someone called out to him. "Hello, Slash." the voice said. Slash spun around to see who was there. Nothing."....Must have been a mirage..." he tried to comfort himself.

"A mirage, you say? Can you hear mirages?" the voice spoke again.

This time, Slash had his sword drawn. "Who are you? Show yourself!" He shouted.

"Show yourself." An interesting choice of words, Slash." said the voice. "But why should I reveal myself when you never did?"

"Wha..What are you talking about? And how do you know my name?" Slash said, his grip on his sword getting tighter. A figure with windy hair and a large, metal claw appeared in front of him, wearing a white tuxedo. "You poor, lead-headed fool. You are so lost." the figure said. "Alright. Since they shall be the last time you see me, I'll tell you...Slash of the Divine!"

Slash took a small step backwards. "You see, my deluded friend, I am Huigin,the assistant of the goddess herself!"  
Slash's eyes lit up upon hearing this. "Huigin!?...No, impossible! Huigin was banished altar of the underground magma pits of El Nath, with the statue Zakum guarding it!"

"Ah! So you _have _heard about me!" Huigin said with a smirk. "Yes, I am he. That blasted coffin was such a dreary place. But really, I should be thanking the goddess For being in the coffin for so long gave me time to plan."  
"Plan for what?" Slash asked, his hand starting to ache from hold the sword so tightly.

"My revenge, fool! To eliminate the gods and become ruler of the worlds!" He shouted with a blood curdling laugh. He stopped and cleared his throat, then spoke again. "My apologies, my friend. I did not mean to lose it." he said with a calm yet disturbing smile. "Yes, that is indeed my plan. So, i used the art of "New Life", a forbidden spell that the gods used to use to assume a mortal soul. It's the only reason I am able to speak to you."

The more he explained, the more Slash was considering to run. "But unfortunately-" Huigin continued. "I'm unable to achieve domination as long as you, the prophetic Slash of the Divine, are still alive"  
"Slash of the Divine?" Slash said. "I'm not "of the Divine" I'm just Slash. The only person close to that was "Tiger of the Divine" and he died a long time ago."

"Yes he did. But the spirit of Divinity is immortal. When its old vessel dies, it reincarnates itself into a new vessel; one the just happens to be you." Huigin said pointing at Slash. "You are, whether you believe it or not, are a demigod!" Slash was aw-struck. He had no idea what to think, never mind what to do. Huigin continued."--And you must die!" and a large pillar of fire engulfed Slash.

"Ahhh!" Slash sprang up from his bed, nervous and sweaty. He was breathing heavily as he scanned his room. The sun was shining brightly as birds flew and sang in the trees. He looked at his clock. 11:03. He gave a sigh of relief "Phew." he said in distorted comfort. "Just the dream."

--{}--{}--{}--{}--{}--{}--{}--{}--{}--{}--{}--{}

Author's note:  
Sorry for the some-what crappy beginning. My first concept of the prologue was shorter and didnt reveal as much. (I'm aware that the original prologue had a lot of grammer and spelling mistakes. I have no idea how this happened but please forgive me for it. I fixed it. :D)


End file.
